A Lesson In Romantics
by Ohsweeeet
Summary: As friends, the relationship is simple. However the two being simple was an insult to what they had. And regardless of what they believed, they were in love. And once you fall in love with your friend—that will be the death of you. Eclare.
1. Prolouge

**A lesson in romantics**

As friends, the relationship is simple. However the two being simple was an insult to what they had. And regardless of what they believed, they were in love. And once you fall in love with your friend—that will be the death of you.

* * *

**Prologue**

It had beginning to feel tedious, to be near each other. Just once more another day. Through weeks it had always been on schedule—the two had never missed a beat. For they would wake up, endure breakfast and quality conversations about nothing and everything all at once. Then they would share thoughts scattered during the school day. And after, they would drive home together. It was all so normal—all so easily predictable. If by any chance a slight change would surface to their lives, they would speak of these changes so lightly, as if change is normal and do not affect them. They trusted each other's words enough to believe in external words. However, the trust hadn't spread thick enough to understand each other's internal thoughts. External words didn't do internal thoughts justice.

Eli and Clare hadn't found much interest in these changes. For they were just internal. They felt as though these thoughts were nothing, they felt nothing important. However these thoughts began to course into emotions, emotions beginning to flow within their body—urges, beginning to turn into actions. The actions, can be as little as a smile—a longer stare than usual. These actions can turn from a smile—to closer bodies, to a kiss, to so much more. Change had the power over the two.

"Is it possible," Clare stared out the window as Eli took a turn, the car smoothly making its way out of the school parking lot, "that two friends could fall for each other?"

"Depends," Eli's eyes were straight—focused on the road as he pushed the gas pedal with a bit more pressure, "How deeply?"

"What? I would just assume there's one level."

"Falling for each other, and then never completely fall, or really fall for each other? Eli glanced at her, although her eyes adverted his, "Because they are completely different levels."

"Really?" She was interested now.

"Well yeah," he nodded, "You can be falling for each other, which is usually what happens to most people, but that doesn't mean anything."

"I suppose falling for someone is rather fickle," Clare suggested.

"Falling for someone takes no skill. It just happens. Just as easily as you can fall for someone else. It doesn't mean you're going anywhere." Slowly he pressed on the brakes, stopping at a red light. They caught eyes. Green to blue. He spoke once more. "Completely falling for someone, now that's love. That's something else."

Clare contemplated her next sentence, forming words in her mind and breaking the sentence back down. "Both. Can two friends do both?"

"Friends can definitely fall for each other." He stared at her. She bit her lip before looking away, it took force to not turn his lips into a smirk. Her lack of comfort around him was such a slight pleasure—he wanted to further push it. "Why's that pretty little head of yours worrying about something so juvenile?"

"Well now I'm more interested in how you know so much about falling for someone."

He shifted in his seat. His eyes lowered, regaining back his position in the conversation—the need to push her began. "Something on your mind, Clare?"

"Something on yours?"

The light turned green, and within the silence, the honk of the car behind them went off. Silence broken, and intensity lowered as Eli proceeded to drive the car. However they both knew, the conversation was not over.


	2. One: Planting a seed

**Ahh another EClare. I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to write more of Unfold, but nothing came our right. So I decided to make a new fic. I hope you guys like it! **

**_review review review review_**

* * *

Chapter One

_Planting a seed _

"I'll have a coffee, three sugars and cream," Eli said as he took a seat by The Dot's front counter top.

"Sure, man."

Eli nodded at Peter, the café's usual caretaker in the mornings and afternoons. As he waited he slipped his earphones in, music flowing. It was such a content feeling to be indulged in his usual mornings. He lived in a usual repetitive morning schedule. There are days in which he felt different, and maybe ordered something new. There were days in which he'd do everything perfectly, waking up at the exact time and getting out the house with such ease. And then there were days, like this day, in which he would wake up past the hour he was meant too—and end up going to The Dot to pass time until a new period of class would start. He was content with mornings that were almost identical to the morning before. It was constant. And it being constant and predictable, made him feel as if he was safe. If his mornings start off well, the rest of the day, for the most part he'd most likely live by impulse, would be alright.

"Here you go," Peter set Eli's coffee in front of him. Eli dug in his pockets for the amount of money he owed Peter. While he took a sip, he quietly slipped Peter the money. Peter thanked him and began to attend to other needs. The Dot wasn't as crowded during these hours. And although Eli was supposed to be in school, there was a slight pleasure in being in the Café during it's less than busy hours. Carefully he gripped his cup and made his way outside of the Café, to a small red round table.

As he took a seat he watched as a couple passed him. Happy smiles and bright eyes. He paid no mind, for there was no complex story between the couple. It was rather cliché, he thought. Football player in love with cheerleader—there was no plotline, no edge and soul. However as he judged them within first glance, he couldn't help but feel a slight bit bitter. He wasn't sure if his judgment was purely because the two were straight out of a movie, or if it leaked with bitter biased opinions. Through what he's heard, football player cheated on Clare. Clare, he thought, was the nicest and sweetest out of Degrassi. He sipped his coffee and considered he might also be judging for the fact that he was just lonely. He suggested to himself it was all three.

Eli was never one to think into another one's life. He was too engulfed in his own life to notice much. However he himself knew it was refreshing to get his head out of his own thoughts of the past and into the present. Sometimes was so engulfed in his past, he could almost feel it. Vividly. Thoughts of an old flame haunted him. Thoughts of his old flame—dead. He winced as he took a quick sip of his coffee, almost burning his tongue.

Setting his coffee down, he noticed Clare walk up to The Dot. "Running late, Edwards?"

She spoke words to him, however the music blasting blocked her out. Lips forming, eyes lowering. It was amusing to say the least. She was his favorite to bother. Favorite to talk to, at school. For she, as innocent as she is, wasn't as predictable as others in the school. There was an intriguing factor to wanting to figure her out. It took up his thoughts, his time. It was new. He wasn't sure if he liked new for short term or long term. However he didn't try to put much though into it.

"I'm sorry, what?" Eli pulled his earphones out, "Wasn't exactly listening."

"How charming." Her usually soft voice was acidic. She made her way to the door, her fingers touching the doorknob. He watched as her eyes peered through the glass. Clare gripped the doorknob before letting go. She took a step back and began to walk away.

"You can do that, or," He spoke after her, she stopped in her tracks, "Or you can sit here with me, and ignore them."

"How did you?" She said as she turned to him. She shook her head, "I appreciate the offer but-."

"I don't think a kitten is in dire need of Saint Claire," he said, cutting her short.

She blushed.

"Sit, I don't bite."

"Just until second period starts," She made her way into the seat in front of him, her finger up, "But only until then."

"I'm honored your gracing me with your presence Clare," he said softly, with sarcasm flowing freely, "I really am."

Her eyes kept glancing towards the window. A slight annoyance shot through his veins. However he wasn't sure for why. Attention, he told himself.

"They're just full of cliché's, those two," Clare nodded her head towards them. "It makes me sick sometimes."

Eli refrained from one of his smart remarks. Instead he took in her openness and replied genuinely. "Well, I bet they won't last until Christmas."

"Oh, really?" A small devious smile tugged at her lips. He found himself smiling as well.

"I do," He said, proud of his own statement, "Shall we bet on this?"

"Sure Eli," she smiled, "I bet they will break up before I find out how utterly annoying you are."

"Oh, is that so?" Eli raised an eyebrow at her. "I'd like to believe it would take you at least four months to figure that out."

"And why's this?"

"I'd like to believe we're somewhat friends, no?" She looked away with a smile as he spoke. "Or are you merely leading me on into thinking we're friends—right now, right here?"

"No, Eli," She shook her head, the smile still taking over her face, "I suppose we are friends."

"Good," he took a sip of his coffee, "So about this bet. What are we putting on it?"

"I put my life in it."

"I put my body in it."

"What would I ever do with Eli Goldsworthy's body?" She asked, staring into the distance.

"Oh don't count your blessings just yet," Eli leaned forward, "We didn't even shake on it yet."

She extended her hand forward and he took it in his. With hands together, they shook.


	3. Two: Exit

**I particularly really like the conversations I've written here between Adam / Eli & Ali / Clare. I kept writing and writing back and forth, so I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

To the review who asked if the Fic was named after the Mayday Parade album...Yes, it was! Haha, I'm glad you caught on. & One more shout out to the review which said-"_I could think of a few things to do with Eli's body."_ Haha, just know you made me laugh! You sly dog you ;D

**_review review review review . _& Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**_Exit_

"_And don't forget our very own Jenna Middleton will be performing during Lunch, as a part of our Art's Festival week._"

Holly J's face faded as the random day's announcements came to an end. Clare kept her head in her locker, her safe haven for the time being of Holly J's announcement. For here, the sound of the announcements were muffled—for it was a place that Jenna's name hadn't exactly entered. Clare was unsure if Jenna's presence was annoying her for the fact that Jenna was connected to KC, or for the fact alone that Clare was beginning to dislike Jenna all on her own. She felt wrong to think such bad thoughts on a seemily nice girl, but she had her reasons. She prayed the reasons were overlooked by God. She breathed as she must've looked ridiculous inside her locker, with her arms side by side, for they couldn't fit with her head. As much as she'd love to pull her head out and get to the cafeteria, there was a slight want to stay there.

"Clare?"

She jumped back, her head hitting the sides of her locker. She winced in pain as her hand instantly fell over her temple. Her mouth made a perfect O, though no sound escaped.

"Oops."

"Ali," Clare rubbed her head. "What are you…"

"My head wasn't in my locker," Ali Bhandari crossed her arms, "Remember that one."

Clare opened her mouth to protest then closed it. Looking at Ali's big worried, but intimidating eyes was enough argument itself. Ali played with the ends of her long jet black hair and sighed.

"Catch lunch with me?" Ali asked, though it came off as more of a pleading demand.

"I don't know," Clare's voice dragged. "I really was just going to go to the Dot and catch a sandwich there."

"Or, free lunch at school." Ali persuaded. "You haven't been having lunch with me lately, Clare. It's disappointing that my best friend is so MIA all the time. No one else listens to me here."

"You've got Jenna." Clare did a very good job at masking her bitterness.

"No one listens, like you listen." Ali put her arms on Clare's shoulders, her lips pouting and her eyes following, "Just one lunch? It won't kill you."

"Ali," her name lingered for a second, "I…fine."

Ali smiled in victory, linking their arms together before closing Clare's locker. "Good, because you would have never guessed what I heard about Drew Torres today…"

**ooooooooo**

"I wonder why they're called Tater Tots," Eli stated to his friend across the lunch table, "I mean, I suppose Tater can pass for Potato."

"You're kidding me—this is what you think about all day."

"Adam, my mind works in mysterious ways. Take it or leave it." Eli spoke as he popped a Tater Tot in his mouth. He was way too proud for his own good however it never passed his mind that he acted in such an arrogant fashion.

"You need a hobby," Adam said, then leaned in, "Or a girlfriend or something."

Eli scoffed. "A girlfriend? Really?"

Adam shrugged and leaned back into his chair, poking his own school lunch with a plastic fork. He hadn't meant to come off as ridiculous. Silently he feared Eli would be judging him—at this second, he thought, Eli could be judging him. He breathed and took a sip of his water, he could feel his throat almost tighten. Eli sensed the low level of comfort between the two. Though he lived for sarcasm and a clever pair of words; he felt himself come to a stop. Eli felt himself in need to be a friend.

"Well," Eli's voice was at a level that was reasonable to respond back to. "I mean, I'm just not one for a girlfriend. Why do you say that anyways? Aren't we good independent teenage boys?"

"Yeah," Adam said quietly, "It'd just be a nice change to talk about something that actually matters."

"I resent that," Eli put a hand to his chest, "Our conversations about comic books are pretty quality stuff."

"That's our little world there," Adam said, "Its quality because I'm the only one you can talk to about that with."

"Hmm." Eli crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, "What would you like to talk about, then? Since you're being rather picky right now."

"Girls."

Eli pondered for a moment before replying. "Is there a girl you're thinking about right now?"

"Nothing big," Adam shook his head, "Just it always bugged me to know why we've never talked about the girls here."

Eli raised an eyebrow. The list of girls in Degrassi belonged in a certain clique or group. Whether they resided with the cheerleaders, or the pot heads—he couldn't grasp his head around the idea that the girls in Degrassi were some sort of attractive. Individually, they were. In a whole, he couldn't even get passed one full thought without wanting to abort.

"The girls here aren't exactly at my best interest."

"Dude, are you gay?" Adam whispered, "It's cool if you are-."

"No!" Eli's eyes were wide, "No. I like girls. I do. Why would you? Do I come off… I'm insulted."

A slow embarrassing blush crept into Adam's cheeks, he refrained from laughing at Eli's abrupt reaction. "Sorry…I just assumed."

"Yeah, well let's not do that again," Eli shook his head in disbelief.

Adam coughed, "Well," he cleared his throat, "I suppose you have your insanely hot girls and beautiful girls in Degrassi."

"Oh, categories," Eli half-heartedly gave Adam his attention.

"You have girls like Bianca," Adam moved his eyes a couple of tables down, "I mean—she's a train wreck, but she's pretty hot. She comes off that way, you know?"

"Yeah," Eli shrugged, "I could see that."

"Then, there are pretty—but intimidating girls. Like…like Holly J for example," He nodded towards the vice president of the school whom was making her way to the platform just above the cafeteria, "She's scary pretty."

"_Hello students of Degrassi_…" Holly J started.

"Oh, I could definitely see that one."

"And then," Adam turned his head behind him as two girls passed him. His eyes feasted on Ali Bhandari. "Ali, who's like really hot and completely approachable. She's got that whole foreign thing going on, it's adorable."

"One sign of culture in this school, and you go for 'foreign' as the word," Eli laughed.

Adam shrugged, "She's hot regardless."

Eli watched as Ali took a seat behind their table. Behind her followed Clare. He knitted his eyebrows as he tried to work with Adam's logic behind girl's appearances. She carried such a head on her shoulders, that itself was attracted him. Her short light auburn hair complimented her well, from the way it framed her fair skinned face, to the way it fell just behind her ears—the curls playing at her neck. He turned to Adam as she took her seat, for he was more interested in how someone else would categorize her.

"And Clare?"

"Well I don't know," Adam popped in a Tater Tot, "She passes for beautiful…oh wait—Turn around, she's looking."

Eli nodded and looked up towards the platform, moving his eyes away from Claire in an instant. "_Yeah_," the word of agreement came off slightly breathy.

_"Now, to start off our week of music, Jenna Middleton everybody!"_ Holly J started the clap, students following her lead as she stepped off the platform and to her own seat. He glanced back at Clare as Jenna made her way up to the microphone. His eyes followed her as she pushed herself away from the table and swiftly out of the cafeteria. The way Jenna had some sort of affect Clare was interesting itself. However, the interest was beginning to spread thin, spots of curiosity and worry were beginning to surface.

"I don't know what it is," Adam looked at Eli with wonder in his eyes, "I guess it's the eyes thing. The whole blue eyes."

Eli nodded once again as he watched the cafeteria doors closed behind Clare. As Jenna began her song and captured Adams attention—he silently followed her lead.

**oooooooo**

"I mean, it's not like Drew is dumb or anything—just kind of slow." Ali defended as Clare accidentally slipped that Drew was a slow learner. "Regardless, that's not the point. The point is, I could be his tutor or something."

The two made their way across the Cafeteria. Their heels clicked soundlessly as the cafeteria was amongst their own conversations. The sunlight passed through the lunch room's windows and caused a certain glow to go about the cafeteria. The students, happily speaking. The teachers, grading and eating at their own separate table. Clare hadn't spent too much time in the cafeteria during the past few weeks. It was a delight she could even admit to see the cafeteria buzzing with such lively energy. It eased her mind slightly, though thoughts of Jenna singing in a few minutes hadn't left completely. She was still contemplating ways she could escape for those four minutes and some odd minutes.

"Oh, tutor?" Clare nodded as she held her tray carefully, "Well that sounds…like a bad porno movie."

"Clare," Ali laughed, "I am shocked to hear such suggestions from you. Have you been watching the good stuff without me?"

Clare blushed, the thought borderline ridiculous and reasonable. "What? No. I'm too busy for that."

"As you always are, Clare Bear."

Ali placed her tray on an empty table, as she sat Clare followed her lead—placing her tray down lightly and sitting by her side. The two were faced the platform above the cafeteria, Holly J walking her way up to the microphone. Regret filled Clare's blood.

"_Hello students of Degrassi..._" She started.

"By the way," Ali whispered, her distance between Clare unmoved, "Eli and Adam are staring at us."

Clare hesitated before turning back an inch, Ali grabbed her hand quickly, "Wait…don't look. You don't want them to know."

"Oh..." Clare's lips parted as she leaned closer to Ali to hear her.

"But, from what I saw," Ali whispered lighter, "I think Eli is checking you out."

Ali let go of Clare's hand and the two resumed positions. Embarrassed, Clare looked behind her shoulder as Ali looked up at Holly J. Eli's eyes were on Holly J's as well. She scanned his face, from his dark hair to his naturally pursed lips. Holly J began to speak again and her thoughts of Eli were cut short.

"_Now, to start off our week of music—Jenna Middleton everybody_."

The cafeteria cheered as Jenna made her way up the stairs, her sequined cheerleader outfit fitting her body perfectly, and her blond hair layered down her shoulders. Her smile was almost blinding. As Ali clapped along with the Cafeteria, Clare slowly pushed herself from the table and began to walk towards the exit. With a push of the doors she was out by the hallways. Empty, alone, safe. She leaned against the wall before releasing a sigh of relief.


	4. Three: To Everyone's Knowledge

**Thanks for all the great reviews. Keep them coming! It motivates me to write better/write more.**

**_review review review review . _& Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**_To Everyone's Knowledge_

Eli poked his head out of the Cafeteria doors, his eyes planted on Clare's body leaning on the right wall, her body was falling forward. Clare held her balance with her hands over her knees, her hair falling over her face. He took a breath before appearing before her. With the ruffle of his hair and roll of his shoulders, he took a step forward and allowed the door to close on its own, shutting and echoing in the halls. He watched as Clare raised her head to look at him. Almost as if she had been expecting him. There was no shock in her blue eyes. Just…sadness. He felt a sting surpass his chest quickly. Sympathy flowed within his veins. His original plan to speak with witty insults downgraded to a softer approach.

Instead he leaned against the wall beside her—taking in her left side. He stood straight with his arms crossed and his eyes falling over her back. The usually perfectly postured back of hers was curved and slouching. Her thin gray sweater outlined the back of her bra, down to the indent in which her spine gave out. He contemplated whether or not to put his hand on her back and pat her for comfort, or just lower himself to her level and see if she was in fact okay.

"Not a fan of pop rock?" He asked softly.

She groaned. "Eli, why are you here right now?"

"You don't want me here?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

Silence. "Well I suppose you don't. But I don't think you deserve to be alone in this…misery or whatever it is."

"I'm not miserable." She said with force as she turned her head, her hair falling to one said and her face now visible.

No tear stains. Just sad eyes. He looked away. "Yeah well, you have a funny way of showing happiness."

"Oh yeah, and your just a big ball of sunshine, now are you?" She narrowed her eyes before resuming her position.

"Right now, compared to you—yes. I even have a rainbow below me. Since we're going into details." He said, voice dripping with light sarcasm. However not a laugh, nor a snicker. He breathed and slowly dropped the act. "Honestly, I just think…it's a shame you let her get to you."

She stood up right, her eyes leveled with his. The way her blue eyes darkened, with almost a storm like look, he could feel her put words together in her mind—words to tell him off. Words to push him away. He wasn't sure how that'd affect him. Regardless he stood there waiting for it.

"I-I know."

A breath exhaled passed his lips. "Then why do you do it?"

"It's not like I'm doing this on purpose." She said almost defensively. "I'm not purposely letting her get to me. She just does. Okay."

He nodded. She sighed, as if the conversation was useless. However he hadn't wanted to throw it away so easily. "Well, how?"

"What?"

"How does she get to you?"

Her lips formed a perfect O. A slight urge to smile swept over him. He ran his palm over his face, almost as if to wipe away the smile.

"It's kind of personal." She said quietly, almost bashful.

"If it's because he cheated on you…" He said quickly, but then stopped himself before finishing his sentence.

"No, it's fine," she shook her head, "He cheated on me. With Jenna. And now their happy."

"Is it that bad?" He asked.

"It's more complex than that-I'm just so angry all the time," she said slowly. "It hurt like hell Eli. I mean, I was there first."

He stood in awe as she slipped her hands over her face. Her voice was muffled as she spoke once more. "I was there first. It's not fair because they are everywhere. I expected my first boyfriend to last for a while. I just wasn't good enough…the break up was…I just wish I could've saw it coming, maybe if I ended it I wouldn't be this _angry_ all the time. I asked him over and over again if he was…attracted to Jenna—and he lied over and over again. He made me believe I was crazy."

She spoke in such a way it was safe to assume it was the first time she admitted it. He pulled her left hand away from her face, her skin softer than he expected. The skin to skin contact kept them in silence for a few seconds.

"I once knew someone, his girlfriend and him were kind of the same—a bit more extreme, but the same nonetheless," He started, "Anyway his girlfriend and him fought often because of other girls. She thought he was cheating and was angry. And he brushed her off, as if she were nothing. As if her predictions were nothing but useless words. And then one night, the girl was so angry—she left him. In a whole. My friend was so engulfed in other girls, he didn't even notice his girlfriend left him that night."

"Was he really cheating?" Clare asked.

"Yeah. He was a dick." Eli said with such emotion, Clare was angry at the boy as well. "He didn't care she left. He had all these other girls. So he went to sleep, content he had other girls. And when he woke up—he got a phone call…and this is the fucked up part…it was her mother telling him his girlfriend got hit by a car."

"Oh god, Eli," she looked at him, "Did you know the girl?"

"Yeah," he said and stared at the floor, "She was the best thing he had. And now…she's gone."

"Were you two close?"

"She was like my best friend."

"That's a horrible story," she bent forward to catch his eyes, "Why would you tell me this?"

"I just don't want to see you harbor all this…anger." He sighed and pulled her back to the wall, the two standing straight and eyes forward. "KC lost the best thing that ever happened to him. Wanna get back at him? Show him you don't need him. Show him you don't give a fuck. He'll feel like shit, Clare. I would know."

The two were silent aside from Jenna's voice humming in the background. She took one glance at him before back at the opposite wall. She leaned to left a few inches, their arms brushing and now leaning against each other. As Jenna's voice finally died out, and the cheers of fellow Degrassi students rang the hallway—the two stood, phased by their past.


	5. Four: Hear Me

**Thanks for all the great reviews. Keep them coming! It motivates me to write better/write more. I especially the really long, opinionated ones (:**

**_review review review review . _& Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Hear me_

There was a certain mystery behind Eli's story. It had Clare in a daze during Chemistry, preventing her to think of substances and molecules—for a block of curiosity plagued her mind. There was a slight need to hear the story again, to get more details. For the story to be told with more emotions. She wanted to hear the story because she was meant to know, not for her to get her mind off of KC and Jenna. She wanted the story to mean much more to her than advice. With her arms covering a pair of books, she walked out of her Chemistry class and towards her locker. She gripped her books tighter as students filed out of classrooms, she hadn't wanted to bump into someone with the amount of books in her arms. Successfully she made her way to her locker and slowly she lifted one hand to turn the knob at the correct numbers.

"Clare!" Ali's voice echoed the halls, "Clare!"

With her locker opened, she peeked through the slits of her locker. Quickly she shoved her Chemistry books in and grabbed her English notebook. She rested a hand over the edge of her locker and pulled her head out to get a better view of her friend. Ali walked quite frantically towards Clare. With a raise of her eyebrow, Clare spoke.

"Is everything…okay?"

"No!" Ali came to a halt. "So, since you bailed out on my in lunch—I thought of how you'll be repaying me."

"Sleepover?" Clare asked hopeful.

"No." Ali shook her head, "So, you know how I have Geometry with Drew?"

Clare nodded. "Well, I was sitting next to him. Trying to be all helpful and all that. Talking about postulates and what not. Then he started flirting with me. I mean, really flirting."

"It sounds like you have everything under control here." Clare said.

"Then we got to talking about hanging out so we can go over postulates or whatever." Ali spoke, disregarding Clare's statement. "But you know how my parents my parents are hard asses. That stupid curfew of five o-clock."

"We get out of school at three, I think that's more than enough hours to talk about postulates."

"Shut up," Ali narrowed her eyes, "I don't want to talk about them. We've been flirting with the help of Geometry. Talk about lame. But that's not the point. Drew gets out of practice at four, and invited me to have coffee at The Dot after. He said to go over the Geometry material, but we know that's a lie."

"I don't know what my concern is," Claire dropped her English book into her bag, "But I think it's more towards what you're planning on doing for a whole hour while Drew is in practice."

"I don't know, hang out with Connor in the Computer lab and the rest of the geeks," Ali brushed her comment aside, "The point is, I need you to cover for me? I'm going to tell my parents I'm staying at your house to work on a project. And you know they're going to call your house. They always do."

"You want me to lie, for you?"

"Well, not lie." Clare shot Ali an unconvinced glare. Ali softened her eyes briefly before sighing. "Okay, yes lie. I know it's kind of uncomfortable for you, but please can you just-."

"Sure."

"Just please…Yes?"

"It's not a big deal, Ali," Clare put a hand on her friends shoulder, "I mean when's the last time you were on a date?"

Ali smiled, the corners of her mouth ear to ear. Clare felt her own lips tug upwards. "So…it's really a date huh?"

The two let out a high pitched laugh, their bodies shaking for effect. "Okay, thanks so much Clare. I'm going to go and get going to class."

"Just two more hours," Clare called out as Ali walked away, "Two hours until your date!"

Ali lifted her finger to her lips, her eyes playful. Clare grinned and turned back to her locker. The bell rung, the hall emptying. She sighed and fiddled her lock back through its hole and connecting it back into its secure lock. With a click of her lock she spun on her heel and headed for her English class. Her eyes were following her flats as they walked forward. Step after step she followed. Suddenly she came to a sudden stop, her body colliding with another. She gasped as two hands grabbed her by her forearms, a familiar musky scent. Her mind released a colorful amount of words.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, KC."

Clare hadn't looked up at him. His hands on her was enough. His warmth…it was all too much. She moved away as soon as he loosened his grip.

"Clare," KC said before grasping for her arm, however catching her hand instead. It was all too familiar. "Wait."

She was silent. She wanted to be mad. For she's been mad for months, so many months she's been harboring such anger towards him. However with KC in front of her, the anger seemed to fade. He uncomfortably looked away when she met his eyes. He was dressed in his usual attire. A gray beanie over his dirty blonde hair, a white sweater underneath his navy blue shirt, and that slightly boy-ish look in his light hazel eyes.

"So, uh," he let her go and rolled his shoulders back, his hand falling to the back of his neck, "How's it been?"

Clare ran her hands through the right side of her hair—her hair curling at her fingers. She resisted the urge to smile at his lack of confidence. "It's been fine, I suppose. And you?"

"Great."

The two nodded. Awkwardness induced. He turned to look at her and flashed her a smile. She racked her brain for open ended questions he could easily answer. "Why so late to class?"

"I'm here," He began, "talking to an old friend."

Oh. She breathed. "Well this old friend is late for English."

He nodded. "I'll let you get to that."

She left him with a curt smile and proceeded to walk. She listened as his footsteps followed. She raised an eyebrow. "I'll walk you to class."

"Oh, that's too much. KC." And she meant every word. However a part of her wanted him to refuse. To insist on walking her to class. A need to relive certain aspects of their old relationship coursed through her lungs. She bit her bottom lip.

He shook his head. "I'm on my way to History anyways."

"Well okay."

The two walks towards her class in silence. There was something comfortable and uncomfortable about the silence. However questioning it, Clare felt, would involve an answer she didn't exactly want. She hadn't wanted to ruin the moment, for she hadn't felt her heart swell in such a long time. She wanted to hold onto the moment, even if for just a few seconds. Who knew how long it would be until they were alone? Who knew the next time they had a chance to speak to each other?

"Have fun in class," He said as he opened the door for her to enter. She blushed at his chivalry and entered the classroom, students turning in their seats. Some shocked Clare was late, others shocked for being with KC. The teacher raised an eyebrow, however pointed to Clare's seat regardless. Clare took her seat ignoring the looks. Ignoring Eli.


	6. Five: Not So Usual

**I read this chapter so much the past two days. I wasn't sure if it was right to write a little bit more about KC & Clare, but I just wanted one more chapter to fill in what I have planned for the next chapter. Sorry to all you EClare fans , I promise you - As one of my reviewers had said "We all know in the end, Eli wins." (;**

**So just bear with me one more of Clare's sad points about KC. Read & Review. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Not so usual_

"What was that?"

Eli leaned towards Clare. His voice whispered as Ms. Dawes wrote on the blackboard.

"Nothing." Clare didn't dare to look at him. She could imagine such disappointed eyes.

"Whatever happened to not giving a fuck about KC?" Eli asked.

"I can't stay angry forever."

"Oh, you're still angry." Eli pulled back into his seat, "You aren't fooling me."

She was angry—but at the moment, she felt nostalgia. For there she sat in the front row of her English class, late and frazzled. And she sat with such elegance. Legs crossed and her hands folded on top of her notebook—her name and date already written in perfect cursive. Her back was straightened, as it always is, causing her ears to be lined with her shoulders, shoulders to her hips. She was sitting in such effortless elegance. However even with such perfection nostalgia was crashing down on her, almost wave like how it was flowing through her mind. Clare Edwards was in fact present in the classroom, but there was no proving she was really _there._ Her attention was spreading thick as she waited for class to start. Her mind completely on past events and such desire to feel them again. Some sort of need to feel alive.

She breathed and turned her head to her right, Eli's last words fading to the back of her mind. There her eyes feasted on the hallways of Degrassi. It had been the late transition between classes and her class was now full. It had been the last class of the day and for those whom chose to stay in school for one last period was still walking the halls and entering their classes, grudgingly. Her blue eyes fell upon some of her friends, students she merely just acknowledged, and others whom probably never acknowledged her. It was her second year in High School, and she had to admit she was no one to be remembered.

"So, I was like-," Jenna Middleton's voice grew louder as she passed the classroom, Clare looked away before Jenna would catch her staring. "And he just left. God, KC can be such an ass sometimes."

"Totally." The monotone voice of her fellow cheerleader followed.

Their voices faded as they began to move through the hallways and away from Clare's classroom. There was something about the two that constantly caused a slight sting in Clare's heart. There was something in the fact that the two were still together, that bothered her deeply. KC was Clare's first. She would never admit that—for to anyone whom didn't know Clare well, would probably find it a joke. A joke that Clare once dated an athlete, an athlete that now would never be seen without his beautiful blonde cheerleader girlfriend. However earlier today she confessed to Eli her anger. She prayed it wouldn't be a mistake. Bitterness flagged Clare's mind. She lowered her head onto the top of her folded hands. It was a hard pill to swallow. To accept. To miss. Slowly anger coursed her veins. The anger she wished she held as KC walked her to class. She wished she was angry at that moment, and told him off—words so sharp KC would've been cut. However it wasn't the case. Instead she allowed him to walk her to class, she allowed him to be _nice_, as she was nice to him as well.

There was no closure between the two. Just, KC chose Jenna. And it was up to Clare to accept it. Accept that her first boyfriend walks the halls, day to day, with his girlfriend. His girlfriend that he left Clare for. She couldn't help but remind herself daily. It went over her head why it still attached itself to the end of her thoughts, and at times, all she could think of. Had she not been good enough? Was Jenna prettier than Clare? She breathed in as her mind answered the questions freely.

Her mind showed no mercy.

"Tired?"

She jumped from her spot.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Eli Goldsworthy sat beside her, his head in his palm and elbow resting on the table. "Broke your thoughts? Not my intention."

She nodded. She didn't want to speak; much less had the energy to grasp words from her vocabulary. Today was no day for one of her friend's witty conversations. She resumed her perfect posture and pushed her thoughts back. She'd just be in an endless cycle of thoughts if she allowed them to take over.

"It doesn't hurt to sit like that?" He asked.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now, Eli." Her voice didn't miss a beat as it flowed with such politeness.

"Care to explain your foul, foul mood?" He asked, in such a way he was embracing his own self. Clare rolled her eyes.

"No."

"Really?" He frowned, "You don't want to enlighten me on why KC walked you to class? No excuses?"

"I don't owe you an excuse," She said shrilly, snapping. Ms. Dawes looked over her shoulder and gave Clare a stern look.

"I'm not fooling you right?" She lowered her voice, "So why should I try?"

"Fine." Tension slowly grew. "But when KC fucks up, I don't promise I won't tell you I told you so."


End file.
